Star Wars: Battlefront Series
The Star Wars: Battlefront'' series''' consists of seven installments: two baseline games, three spin offs, one reboot and its sequel. Pandemic Studios' Battlefront ''Star Wars: Battlefront'' right|200px Star Wars: Battlefront is a first-person shooter/third-person shooter (interchangeable) video game based around battles featured in Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones, Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope, Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back, and Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi, as well as battles that took place in Expanded Universe content. It was developed by Pandemic Studios and LucasArts, and released on September 21, 2004, for Xbox, PlayStation 2, and Microsoft Windows, the same day as the release of the Star Wars Original Trilogy DVD set. Aspyr released a Mac port in July 2005. People can either play Battlefront online with up to 32 players on PC, Mac and Xbox, and 16 players on PS2, or offline with up to 2 players. The Xbox version is backwards compatible with the Xbox 360 and Xbox One. After November 7, 2012, GameSpy no longer hosts the game for online multiplayer gameplay. The only way to play online is by downloading Tunngle or GameRanger which is used as the server. ''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' right|200px Star Wars: Battlefront II is a first-person shooter/third-person shooter (interchangeable) video game developed by Pandemic Studios and LucasArts, and released in North America on November 1, 2005, for Microsoft Windows, Xbox, PlayStation Portable, and the PS2. As with the previous game, this game is backwards compatible with the Xbox 360 and One. There are several differences between Battlefront II and the original Star Wars: Battlefront, such as playable Jedi characters, new unit classes, space battles, and story campaigns, as well as Episode III content. The release date coincided with the release of Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith on DVD. Battlefront II expands upon the original game's single-player experience with mission-based objectives drawn from Star Wars Episodes I ''through VI''. It is a story-based campaign which revolves around the 501st Legion as the unit evolves from the Old Republic Clone Troopers to Imperial stormtroopers. The storyline spans more than 16 new locations, many from Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, including the volcanic planet Mustafar and the Battle of Coruscant. Many maps were brought over from the original Battlefront were edited and improved, like the Naboo battlefield. Also included are battles from the Original Trilogy, such as fights aboard the Tantive IV, Princess Leia's blockade runner, shown immediately at the beginning of Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope. Star Wars: Battlefront II is an Xbox Platinum Hits game and a Sony Greatest Hits game in the USA and an Xbox Classics and Playstation Platinum game in the UK. With GameSpy's closure on November 7, 2012, multiplayer is no longer available, though the Steam and GOG versions have restored multiplayer. Rebellion Developments' Battlefront ''Star Wars: Battlefront: Renegade Squadron'' Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron is the 3rd installment in the Star Wars: Battlefront series and is available exclusively on the PSP. It was developed by Rebellion Developments and published by LucasArts, and was released during the second half of 2007. The game follows Renegade Squadron, a unit of the Alliance to Restore the Republic organized and led by Han Solo. The game's story mode has 11 missions. Renegade Squadron includes several new features, including support for 16 player infrastructure online play, and customizable players. Space heroes, as well as the hero Capture the Flag mode, Enter Capital Ships (previously unavailable on the PSP), and online leaderboards were new features as well. ''Star Wars Battlefront: Elite Squadron'' Star Wars Battlefront: Elite Squadron is the fourth installment in the Battlefront series. Exclusively on the PSP and Nintendo DS portable gaming systems, this game has not been released on any home consoles. It was released on November 3, 2009. Elite Squadron was originally going to be the portable versions of Free Radical's Battlefront III. When Free Radical went bankrupt, the console versions of the game were cancelled, but the portable versions remained because they were developed in different studios. New features to Elite Squadron include the ability to fight on the ground and space on the same map (available in single player only), melee weapons and attacks, and a new point-based Conquest mode. Elite Squadron follows the story of X2, a clone of a Jedi, struggle against his clone brother, X1, throughout both the Clone Wars and the Galactic Civil War and into the New Republic era. EA DICE's Battlefront Reboots ''Star Wars Battlefront'' At an Electronic Arts presentation at E3 2013, a teaser was released along with a confirmation of the release of a reboot to Battlefront. This Battlefront is not meant to be a sequel, but rather a reboot to the franchise. Unlike the other installments, there is no campaign, and only focuses on one era, the Galactic Civil War. Released for the PlayStation 4, Xbox One and Microsoft Windows platforms and running on the Frostbite 3 engine, the game was developed by DICE and published under Electronic Arts and was released on November 17th, 2015 in America and November 19th in Europe and Australia. Base Command '''''Base Command is a free turn-based strategy game that serves as a tie-in to Star Wars Battlefront. Players can log in and earn credits and experience for playing the game, and can use their Star-Cards unlocked in Battlefront in this game. It can be played from Star Wars Battlefront's website and companion app. ''Star Wars Battlefront II'' Star Wars Battlefront II is a first- and third-person 2017 action-shooter video game published by Electronic Arts and developed by EA DICE, Motive Studios, and Criterion Games that features content from the prequel, original, and sequel trilogy eras from the Star Wars universe. The sequel to the 2015 video game Star Wars Battlefront, Battlefront II was released worldwide on November 17, 2017 and continues to receive support by EA DICE in monthly game updates. Cancelled entries Rebellion's Star Wars: Battlefront III Star Wars: Battlefront III was set to be the fifth game in the Star Wars: Battlefront video game series. (After Battlefront I, II, and Renegade Squadron and Elite Squadron) but officially a third installation of the baseline series including the original Battlefront and Battlefront 2. Although LucasArts never officially claimed that the third installment would be made; as it was a leaked Pre-Alpha footage from Free Radical that made the claim public in 2008. But soon, Free Radical's shift their focus on finishing their other games, the "Battlefront 3" project was canceled. In 2009, the rumors of Battlefront III development shifted over to Rebellion Developments. However, the outcome turned out to be Elite Squadron. A small preview was shown on GameSpy and the game was thought to be presented at E3 2010, but - to the dismay of many players, it was not. Spark Unlimited became the focus over the next few months due to the video analysis by a YouTuber named "Tuggiegamesreview" and their website's subsequent match-up with LucasArts' own website concerning an "Unannounced Game" which states: "We are in FULL PRODUCTION of a high-profile, popular game property for a major publishing partner. With the public disclosure expected sometime in 2012, we are looking for innovative and creative professionals to bring to life a Triple-A game for an awaiting, highly critical audience. Employing agile techniques (SCRUM) we are developing this product utilizing our experiences with the Unreal engine." However, the game was revealed to be Capcom's Lost Planet 3. ''Star Wars: Battlefront Online'' In 2010, it was rumored that an online-only Battlefront title was in development by Slant Six Games. However, it was later revealed that this game was canceled after the developer missed its 2010 release deadline. ''Star Wars: First Assault'' In 2012, Lucasfilm ltd. purchased the domain name starwarsfirstassault.com. Soon after, leaked concept art and gameplay surfaced, revealing it to be a multiplayer shooter by LucasArts, downloadable from Xbox Live Arcade. However, the game was never released before LucasArts was shut down in early 2013. It would have featured infantry combat between Rebel Soldiers and Stormtroopers, and many viewed it as a prototype to a future version of Battlefront III. It would have included microtransactions. External links * Official Star Wars: Battlefront site * Official Star Wars: Battlefront II site * Official Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron site * Star Wars: Battlefront III Confirmed Category:Battlefront Series